Pensamiento
by Lian Black
Summary: es yoh anna si quieren saber de que se trata leanlo es corto
1. Default Chapter

_Pensamiento_ _By_ _Lian Black_

_Yoh Asakura era un chico de 17 años alto, moreno, se cabello desornado como siempre._

_Se encontraba  observando detenidamente a una rubia, delgada pero bien formado para ser una chica de 17 años_

_          ~~~~~~~~~Pensamiento de Yoh~~~~~~~~~~_

_Anna por qué no puedo hablarte de frente?..._

_Será porque te tengo temor?_

_No, no es eso._

_No puedo hablarte de frente porque al ver tu rostro; esa luz que sale de tu cuerpo me deja embobado y sin palabra._

_Anna me gustaría gritarle a los cuatro vientos que te amo con todo mí ser._

_Pero..._

_Algún día Annita, algún día te diré lo que pienso y lo que siento, pero hasta entonces te amare en silencio._

_        ~~~~~~~~~fin del pensamiento~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_- Qué es lo que miras cabeza de chorlito?¬¬ - dijo Anna que se había percatado de la mirada de su prometido._

_               æææPensamiento de Annaæææ_

_Yoh perdóname por favor por las veces que te trate mal..._

_Pero es que no puedo demostrar debilidad ante ti ni ante nadie..._

_Me gustaría demostrarte afecto pero me da miedo hacerlo..._

_              æææfin del pensamientoæææ_

_- Anna? estas bien?- pregunto Yoh mientras la mirada._

_- Que esperas para ir a entrenar?- pregunto Anna._

_- Pero es que no se que hacer- dijo Yoh_

_- Entonces vete a correr tres Kilómetros ¬¬ -dijo Anna._

_-T__T esta bien._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holassss_****_ como le andan por la vida espero que bien, ojalá les halla._**

**_Espero recibir Reviews. _**


	2. 2222222222222222

Segunda parte de pensamiento 

_En la pensión Asakura, para ser más exactos en las habitaciones, dos personas no podían conciliar el sueño porque algo les impedía dormir._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ Habitación de Yoh_

_Mi corazón ya no lo _

_soporta__, necesita _

_decirte__ a gritos_

_que__ te ama._

_Pero de mis labios _

_no__ sale nada al ver tus_

_fríos__ ojos._

_Sabes que te amo en secreto,_

_va__ supongo que lo sabes._

_Necesito guiarte hasta mi corazón..._

_Pero ¿cómo?..._

_No lo sé._

_No me animo a decirte lo que siento _

_por__ miedo al rechazo._

_Aún no se tus sentimientos hacia mi,_

_porque__ no lo demuestras._

_Mis sentimientos hacia ti es como un chorro_

_de__ agua fría que siento recorrer sobre todo _

_mi__ cuerpo provocando escalofríos en mi piel._

_Por Kami es tan fuerte este sentimiento que_

_pienso__, me volveré loco si no lo suelto._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ Habitación Anna_

_El sentimiento más profundo y_

_más__ sagrado que tengo por ti_

_es__ más fuerte que la coraza de frialdad_

_que__ me e puesto para que nadie _

_me__ vea como realmente soy._

_Pero no aguanto más!!_

_Hoy mismo te diré mis sentimientos porque_

_si__ no lo hago moriré del dolor que tengo_

_en__ mi corazón, al no poder probar esos_

_dulces__ labios, tocar tu piel, sentir tus_

_fuertes__ brazos acorralándome en tu pecho _

_Respirar tu mismo aire es lo que tanto anhelo_

_en__ este mundo._

_Pero hay algo que se interpone en esto_

_y__ es ese miedo a mostrar debilidad y en especial _

_demostrar__ que hasta una itako como yo _

_tiene__ sentimientos y es capas de amar con todo su ser._

_Ya no importa después de que se lo diga,_

_voy__ a aceptar la respuesta que me des_

_por__ lo menos dejare atrás mi orgullo _

_y__ mi frialdad y por fin demostrar _

_el__ cariño que te tengo, no!! es más_

_que__ eso, es amor lo que siento por _

_ti__ y nada ni nadie me va a impedir_

_decírtelo__._

_Pero sea cual sea tu respuesta tendré (dolorosamente)_

_que__ aceptarlo._

_No perderé ni un minuto más._

_La joven itako se levanto de su futón, agarro el picaporte lo abrió decididamente, salio hacia el pasillo camino unos cuentos pasos antes de llegar a la habitación de su prometido._

_Se quedo por un momento observando aquella puerta la única que impedía ver a su querido Yoh, la abrió dudando por un momento pero al entrar ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Yoh se percato del leve ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse, él cerro inmediatamente los ojos haciéndose el dormido pero ya era tarde la joven que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta ya lo había visto._

_- Vamos Yoh no te hagas el dormido porque te vi- dijo Anna con el tono de siempre pero se podía escuchar un tono un poco... ¿dulce?_

_- Qué es lo que deseas Annita?- pregunto Yoh mientras se sentaba en su futón._

_- Hablar- atino a decir la rubia._

_- Y de qué si es que se puede saber?-volvió a cuestionar el Shaman mientras le hacia una seña para que se sentara a un costado del futón._

_- Bien, pues esto no es fácil para mi decirlo- dijo Anna mientras se sentaba._

_- Tranquila tomate tu tiempo- dijo con su inusual sonrisa._

_- Yoh... desde hace mucho que... quería decirte que...- no logro terminar por que el la interrumpió._

_- Ah no!!, no voy a permitir que una chica me lo diga primero, tengo orgullo y lo poco que me queda no la quiero perder-dijo Yoh muy serio._

_- Déjame que termine-dijo Anna un poco enfadada._

_- No- dijo Yoh y agrego- no lo voy a permitir._

_Dicho esto la abrazo protectora mente. Anna se había quedado petrificada no sabía que decir, las palabras estaban aun en sus labios pero no la podía soltar, al sentir el aroma de Yoh._

_- Anna, perdóname por ser tan despistado todo este tiempo, prometo mejorar en mis entrenamiento y ponerte más atención, porque eres la persona más preciada para mi... Annita yo te quiero, no te amo- dijo Yoh antes de esconder su rostro en el cabello de la joven._

_Al cabo de unos momentos el Shaman soltó levemente a la itako, al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de ella._

_Anna sintió como los brazos de Yoh la soltaban pero levemente, ella lo observo, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna y comprendió que creía que lo había rechazado._

_Él estaba apunto de decir algo pero sintió unos calidos labios contra los suyos, al principio se sorprendió pero después le respondió a aquel beso._

_Ambos estaban felices porque ahora sabían que eran correspondidos._

_Al final se olvidaron de aquellos pensamientos que rondaban anteriormente en ellos y decidieron dejarlos volar._

_Fin_

_N/A:_

_Aloja!!! mi gente bella espero que este nuevo chapter les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto._

_Capitulo dedicado a: _

**_Lariana_****_: te agradezco que ayas leído mi fic aquí tienes el segundo capitulo_**


End file.
